


“Silent Attacker”

by Jordanpetdog



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Minor Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward, Minor Skye | Daisy Johnson/Lincoln Campbell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordanpetdog/pseuds/Jordanpetdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lincoln is attacked by a mysterious man, he attempts to recall his attack to Coulson. After hearing Lincoln's explanation, Coulson feels he knows who the attacker is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Silent Attacker”

**Author's Note:**

> Its here, my second story! I imported this story from my tumblr account (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jordanpetdog) This one has a different tone from my first story, and I’m really proud of this one. Constructive criticism is welcome, enjoy!

Lincoln stared hard at the table, as he tried to recall his attacker.   
“It all happened so fast.” Lincoln said, as he exhaled slowly, trying to keep his mind focused on speaking, rather than the throbbing headache he had developed. The gun had slammed into his head with the force of a semi-truck, leaving a bloody and swollen wound on the side of his skull.  
“He had brown hair, a beard, and he was young, like early 30’s.” Lincoln recalled, before he retrieved the ice pack lying on the table and reapplied it to the large wound on the side of his head before continuing.   
“He jumped me from behind, and had a gun aimed at me. He kept asking me about Skye, like where he could find her. I wouldn’t tell him though, and then he muttered something about not being able to show his cards yet, then he did this.” Lincoln explained as he then motioned towards the ice pack at the side of his head.   
“Thanks for your help Lincoln; I think we know who your attacker is.” Coulson replied as he laid a file out in front of Lincoln. The file was full of classified Intel on the Inhuman’s attacker.   
“His name is Grant Ward."   
Coulson said with a tinge of frustration in his voice, his past history with Ward becoming increasingly evident to Lincoln.  
"You guys must have a history.” Lincoln replied flatly, “I’m guessing he’s no good.” Lincoln replied with an eye towards Coulson, gauging his reaction.   
“You’re correct, he used to be a part of the team, turns out he was working with Hydra all along.” Coulson said, as he remembered Ward’s betrayal to the team, following the destruction of S.H.I.E.L.D.   
“What would this Ward guy want with Skye though?” Lincoln questioned, his eyes scanning through the large file Coulson had placed in front of him.   
Coulson paused a moment before replying, trying to decide how to best answer the question. “Ward and Skye have a history.” Coulson said with a sigh, recalling the former member of his team. “Ward always tried to justify his actions, but being Hydra for so long left him with no sympathy from his fellow team members."   
"Ward was a part of the team during simpler times.” Coulson said with a chuckle, “he and Skye had a relationship, but his betrayal changed all that.” “Oh, and Skye did shoot him.” Coulson added, quite matter-of-factly.  
Lincoln’s brow furrowed a bit at the mention of Ward and Skye’s relationship, but he tried to disguise the look.  
“I have a feeling that Ward attacked you because he wants to know where she is. Your close relationship with her probably didn’t help you in his eyes either.” Coulson said, his eyes locked on Lincoln.  
Lincoln exhaled a bit, unsure of what to do next. “So where do we go from here?"   
Coulson folded up the file, and walked towards the door, before turning back towards Lincoln. "Ward is out there somewhere, and he is after Skye. It’s simple; we get to him before he gets to her.” With that, Coulson unlocked the metal door, and closed it behind him.


End file.
